


EL DÍA DE MI MUERTE

by Serena4



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Rey Thor ha muerto... los Nueve reinos están de luto, su consorte llora su muerte y su amante no puede creer la repentina soledad.<br/>Sus hijos se reúnen y piensan en su futuro.<br/>¿Qué sucede a cada uno mientras se preparan para los funerales del Dios del trueno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL DÍA DE MI MUERTE

EDDMM  
1.- LA SÚPLICA.  
-¡El Rey Thor ha muerto!  
“El Rey Thor ha muerto” la noticia corrió como un reguero de pólvora por cada rincón de los reinos. Los Heraldos llevaron la triste noticia hasta los palacios y las casas de gobierno de Alfheim, de Nornheim, de Midgard y todos los mundos aliados. También se conoció en Jotunheim y en Svartalheim, y en los reinos neutrales, en los que se encontraban en guerra y en algunos lejanos mundos que no estaban bajo la jurisdicción de Asgard.  
“El Rey Thor ha muerto” y la imagen de la hermosa y noble viuda real, la Reina Sif, con su serena y madura belleza apareciendo a las puertas de la alcoba en el Palacio de Valhalla, altiva, con el gesto de la más profunda tristeza acentuando las líneas de su rostro, con abundantes lágrimas cayendo de sus antes deslumbrantes ojos, mientras con voz emocionada anunciaba el fallecimiento de su cónyuge y Soberano. El día de la muerte del Padre de Todo, Thor, hijo de Odín había llegado.  
-“Mi noble esposo ha sido llamado por las Valquirias, ahora mismo cabalga hacia las Constelaciones de Valhalla, se ha ido en paz, rodeado del amor y la devoción de sus hijos…”  
Thor había muerto después de una corta agonía al librar su última batalla, derrotando al gigante Rungnir que pretendía acabar con la armonía y la libertad de la ciudad dorada. Había recibido crueles heridas y fallecido a consecuencia de ellas. Su muerte había sido llena de honor. Nadie puso en duda que en ese momento, era merecedor de unirse a los antiguos dioses y a los honorables ancestros, festejando en banquetes eternos, derramando ríos de hidromiel eternos.  
Los Ministros se ocuparían de preparar los fastuosos funerales, prepararían el cuerpo para el último homenaje y lo despedirían en un lujoso drakkar dorado, cubierto de hermosas colgaduras, vestido con su imponente armadura y llevando entre las manos su antiguo compañero de batallas: El Martillo Mjölnir, que jamás volvería a ser blandido por nadie.  
Con la muerte del Rey Thor, aún en medio de la pena evidente y la sensación de vacío y nostalgia que causaba a sus súbditos, los rumores de la sucesión comenzaron a rondar. Thor tenía dos hijos varones, Modi hijo de Sif y Magni, hijo de Jarnsaxa, el primero legalmente reconocido, el segundo un hijo ilegítimo. Los dos habían nacido el mismo año, tenían la misma edad y casi el mismo derecho de subir al trono... y días antes, como si el antiguo Dios del Trueno presintiera su muerte… hizo que sus dos retoños probaran a levantar su martillo. “Quien sea digno… será mi heredero”  
Sif no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella decisión, puesto que Modi era el hijo legítimo a él correspondía la sucesión y declaró que no estaba dispuesta a ceder el futuro glorioso de su vástago ante un bastardo. Thor se rió de aquello, y siguió adelante con su plan.   
Para beneplácito de la Reina de Asgard, Modi levantó sin problemas la famosa arma, cosa que no logró su medio hermano y oficialmente podía aspirar sin problemas a ser coronado como el nuevo Rey.  
Sif solicitó a todos los cortesanos y guardias que dejaran a la familia, necesitaban un tiempo a solas para despedirse del amado padre, del esposo y Rey. Solo quedaron con ellos los Ministros principales y Balder, el medio hermano del Rey.  
-Dejenle entrar...- murmuró la augusta viuda, en tono firme.  
-Madre...- exclamó Modi, moviendo la cabeza con desacuerdo.  
Pero Sif le indicó con un gesto que debía callar y el hijo obedeció. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a un maduro guerrero. De inmediato todas las miradas se clavaron en él... era alto y esbelto, aún ceñía con gracia su traje de color negro, con acentos en color verde, a un cuerpo erguido, de paso elegante, que hacía flotar su capa del mismo color jade con graciosos vuelos. Llevaba las manos cubiertas con guantes de gamuza negra, odiaba que el sol cambiara el color pálido de su piel y odiaba también que sus manos largas ahora fueran huesudas y no conservaran la elasticidad y delicadeza de antaño. Por eso siempre llevaba guantes...  
El porte principesco sin duda se garantizaba con la hermosura de la testa del recién llegado… de blanca y pálida tez, de brillantes y agudos ojos esmeralda, cuya vitalidad contrastaba con la sonrisa marchita, de labios delgados y curvados hacia abajo, mostrando el agudo dolor que le llenaba y aquella mata de cabellos negros, de sienes plateadas que todavía llevaba sueltos con desafiante insolencia.  
Caminó sin importarle las miradas de odio, el rechazo espeso y directo que podía cortarse en el aire, a pasos largos y más bien lentos, pero firmes. Modi crispaba sus puños deseando cerrarse sobre aquel delgado cuello y apretarle hasta robarle el último aliento, Magni rogaba en voz baja, que aquella presencia no se volviese un problema. Los ministros se retorcían nerviosamente las manos, invocando a todos los dioses para que se evitara una tragedia mayor. Sif le esperaba de pié, tranquila en apariencia, apretando los labios, cerrando los puños y dejando a un lado sus propios rencores… en aquel momento supremo, conservaba la sangre fría para enfrentar a su rival.  
Loki Laufeyson se colocó frente a la Reina Sif, sosteniendo la mirada con desafío por breves instantes. Y sin decir palabra alguna, con un movimiento lento, puso su rodilla derecha en el piso, cruzando su pecho con su brazo delgado, un ligero temblor de su mano enguantada traicionó su seguridad por un momento, pero se cerró para completar el saludo y protesta de respeto a la Reina de Asgard. Después bajó su magnífica mirada al suelo y esperó que se le dirigiera la palabra.  
-Dime a qué has venido en este día de luto y dolor, criatura infame... Hijo de Laufey, desterrado de esta ciudad hace centurias.  
Loki escuchó el insulto sintiendo una daga que le traspasaba el corazón... no esperaba piedad de la viuda, pero tampoco quería ser humillado.  
-Deseo ver a mi hermano...- respondió el viejo embaucador, con su misma voz suave y ladina de siempre, pero con el acento cínico quebrado, con un nudo en la garganta y una falsa humildad forzada por la necesidad de suplicar ante la familia de su amante muerto.  
-El Rey Thor acaba de morir...- dijo Sif, asegurándose de dejarle saber que ella había estado en sus últimos momentos con el Soberano- Su alma nos abandonó mientras tomaba mis manos...  
-Lo sé...- respondió el trickster, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas- Mi corazón me dio el aviso y por eso...- Loki tomó aire y pasó saliva antes de continuar- He venido a solicitar humildemente que me sea permitido verlo y despedirme de él...  
Murmullos de desaprobación llegaron hasta sus oídos... evidentemente, ni los hijos ni la familia, ni los Ministros aprobaban aquella solicitud... pero era la Reina quien tenía la última palabra.  
-No- respondió Sif tajante, sin un átomo de lástima, sin un asomo de perdón- No permitiré que mi alcoba, el santuario donde mi esposo ha fallecido, sea violado y envilecido con tu presencia. Se te advirtió que jamás regresaras, Loki Laufeyson, bajo pena de cárcel perpetua o ejecución.  
Y la dama alzó su mano, señal suficiente para que sus hijos corrieran hasta el mayor, al tiempo que desenvainaban sus espadas y amenazaban con su filo el cuello de Loki. Sif no pudo evitar estremecerse al verlo de frente otra vez...  
No había altanería en su rostro, sino dolor... una súplica callada de su imperiosa necesidad de ver por última vez a su amante, a aquel con el que había compartido su vida, siempre a espaldas de la familia, siempre a escondidas... siempre en la sombra.  
-Déjame verlo... por favor...- rogó con voz quebrada, pero Sif no cambió de opinión.  
-Púdrete en una oscura celda, para siempre... maldito usurpador, ladrón de hogares...

***

2.- LOS AMANTES.  
Thor llegó al orgasmo en medio de gruñidos de placer, su blanca explosión inundó el estrecho, caliente y delicioso interior de aquel cuerpo de carnes blancas y firmes. Sus manos grandes se aferraron con fuerza a los muslos de suave alabastro, dejando marcada la huella de sus dedos fieros. Empujó y sacudió su miembro con cada exquisito espasmo, arqueó su fuerte espalda, echando atrás los solares mechones de su rubio cabello, empapados de sudor y cerrando los zafiros de sus ojos en el momento del clímax, gozando infinitamente con los jadeos, gritos y quejas de su amante.  
No le importaron entonces las uñas esmaltadas de color negro que se clavaron en la tostada piel de sus omóplatos, lo único que sabía con certeza era que su hermano y ahora su amante, le pertenecía... plenamente, le pertenecía en cuerpo y en alma, en ese instante como en el pasado y por todos los milenios futuros...  
-¡Por todo lo eterno, no te detengas!- suplicó Loki, casi a punto de lograr su propio orgasmo conforme el de Thor terminaba. La diestra del rubio se deslizó por la cara interna del muslo, acarició con movimientos circulares la pequeña, redonda y enrojecida nalga y finalmente subió hasta el bajo vientre, donde encontró el miembro del menor, pletórico y húmedo, bañado de su saliva, de líquidos preseminales y palpitando en la aproximación final.  
-¿Así, mi amor?- preguntó con voz ronca, masturbándolo sin piedad, apretando y halando inmisericorde aquel miembro ansioso, sin dejar de embestirle, de entrar y salir hasta el fondo, estimulando su área prostática con habilidad- ¿Así sientes bien?  
-¡Cállate! ¡No te detengas... solo no... te… detengas…!  
Loki gritó a todo pulmón, derramándose sobre la mano enorme y gentil que le exprimió hasta la última gota, cayendo desfallecido sobre las blancas y suaves pieles de su cama incestuosa y disfrutando la forma en que Thor levantaba pequeñas cantidades de su semen para probarlo con la lengua y saborearlo, dejando ligeros restos en sus labios con toda la intención de dárselos a probar cuando se estiró para apoderarse de la boca roja y burlona del Dios Travieso.  
-¡Dioses, hermanito... eres realmente un bocado celestial! – murmuró entre dientes mientras lo besaba- Por eso tienes locos a varios de los guerreros y a las damas por igual... pero todo lo que imaginé no se compara al placer de saborearte y poseerte... ¡No quiero salirme de ti jamás!  
-¿Estás listo para otra ronda?- ronroneó Loki, moviendo la cadera un poco, reanimando el miembro del rubio, que no estaba todavía totalmente vencido, según podía sentir y obligándole a seguir haciéndole el amor en aquella noche de triunfo- Tu victoria en las guerras contra los Elfos Oscuros y los trolls de piedra merece una digna celebración...  
-Demonios, Loki... Padre debe estar esperando mi llegada hace horas...- repuso Thor, saliéndose y estirando el brazo para recoger sus ropas del suelo.  
El de ojos esmeralda hizo una mueca de capricho... no era precisamente Odín quien lo esperaba... sino su esposa, Lady Sif... Y no estaba dispuesto a cedérselo tan fácilmente. Cambió su gesto de disgusto por la más esplendorosa sonrisa y se montó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del mayor.  
-Por supuesto...- murmuró haciendo una voz suave y lastimera, mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes se parecían a los de un pequeño venado abandonado- Debo entender que tu deber es estar allá, junto a lo más importante en tu vida...  
Thor lo escuchó mientras su enorme corazón se derretía... por nada del universo deseaba que Loki se enojara con él (las peleas eran muy desagradables y además, lo castigaba echándolo fuera de su cama por semanas enteras) pero lo que sí no resistía, lo que odiaba por encima de todo era sentirse culpable por las lágrimas del travieso. Simplemente no toleraba el menor asomo de tristeza en su hermanito menor, no después de haberlo recuperado, de rescatarlo de las prisiones de Asgard y de devolverle en cierta forma la dignidad... ya que Loki fuera exiliado definitivamente por los Aesir, construyó para él una hermosa mansión, rodeada de altos muros, era un sitio seguro, cómodo y discreto para visitarle y para amarse a sus anchas.  
-No digas eso jamás ¿Me escuchas? Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida... ¿A los brazos de quién llegué al terminar mi empresa? ¿Junto a quién he pasado la noche? Llevo meses fuera de Asgard, lejos de aquí… y en cada minuto de descanso, en medio de mis escasas horas de sueño, o tan solo cuando alzaba los ojos para mirar el cielo estrellado... solo eran tus ojos lo que llenaban mis recuerdos, tu sonrisa, el aroma de tu piel... Convéncete que quizá la vida nos ha obligado a escondernos… pero yo te amo únicamente a ti...  
-Perdóname cariño... pero es que siento celos cuando te marchas de mi lado. Tu esposa... tu hijo... son razones suficientes para hacerme pensar que quizá lo mejor es que no volvamos a vernos...  
-Mi vida estaba incompleta, tú lo sabes... con tu exilio, con el rencor de Padre hacia ti, con mis obligaciones como heredero... Sif es buena, es una gran guerrera y una esposa ideal... pero desafortunadamente no la amo. Cumplí y solo eso... cumplí mi obligación de casarme, de dar un heredero a Asgard y eso es todo. Los días pasaban sin sentido, si no estaba lejos en batalla, ocupaba mi tiempo en parrandas y en orgías, incluso hice mi amante a Jarnsaxa y nació mi otro hijo, creeme, no estoy orgulloso de eso, Sif ha tenido dificultad en aceptarlo pero Magni y Modi ahora crecen juntos, bajo su vigilancia, mis hijos son un tesoro, pero no calmaban mi inquietud ni llenaban el vacío de mi corazón...  
-Hasta aquella tarde en que bajaste a los calabozos y me encontraste, casi muerto... enfermo, débil, incapaz de protestar por las condiciones infames en que tu Padre me mantenía... Y peleaste con firmeza para lograr mi indulto, aunque solo se cambiara por el exilio...  
-No importa...- sonrió Thor, abrazando al hechicero y besando la suave piel de su cuello de cisne- No importa el exilio porque es inapreciable la libertad con la que ahora vives, y porque elegiste corresponder a mi amor... Eso es algo que jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente… Tú, que has calmado la tempestad de mi alma, tú, que te adueñas de mi corazón y de mi vida... quizá un día las leyes puedan cambiar lo suficiente para permitir mi divorcio y entonces, podré dedicarme solamente a ti... de día, de noche, sin escondernos...  
Loki gimió quedamente al sentir el reanimado miembro frotarse entre su trasero, Thor movía las caderas de arriba abajo, estimulándose y dándose el tiempo para lograr otra erección completa. Por fin, después de meses de estar juntos, de aceptarse, de aprender a convivir como amantes, el pelinegro había aceptado ser penetrado... restos de un pudor exquisito ruborizaban sus mejillas cuando dijo que sí... era verdad, Thor no había sido el primero en la vida de Loki, y antes de lograr hacer el amor completamente pasaron muchas horas besándose, acariciándose y logrando orgasmos a base de sexo oral o de masturbarse mutuamente… pero aquella noche, la primera dentro de él, rodeada de amor, de confesiones íntimas... estaba resultando inolvidable...  
-Hazme tuyo...- suplicó en medio de jadeos suaves que enardecieron al tronador- Siempre tuyo...  
Solo eso fue necesario y Thor enarboló su arma nuevamente, sin esforzarse colocó sus brazos musculosos bajo los muslos de su hermano, lo levantó como si no fuera también un hombre alto y fuerte, a pesar de su esbelta conformación, sino un suave objeto digno de ser tratado con todo el cuidado y amor… una vez colocado el miembro en la posición correcta, lo fue bajando, dejando que deslizara hasta el tope, gozando con el roce apretado y cálido, y con los dulces gemidos que acompañaban la penetración.  
Loki comenzó a moverse lentamente, en círculos primero, disfrutando con la preciosa ensartada y regalándose autoplacer... además de darle al rubio un gran espectáculo: Ahí estaba, el antiguo Dios del Caos, el criminal convicto, el hermano adoptivo, el hijo de Laufey, tocándose a sí mismo mientras ponía cara de éxtasis y se frotaba y se movía calentado todavía más el momento.  
-¡Cuánto te amo!- gritó Thor, reiniciando las embestidas con un ritmo y fuerza propios de su naturaleza impetuosa- ¡Y eres completamente mío!

***

3.- INFIELES.  
-No se habla de otra cosa con más insistencia que del arresto de Loki de Jotunheim, mi señora... quizá sea necesario reconsiderar su postura y permitirle...  
-¿Permitirle ver el cadáver del Rey? ¡Jamás!- declaró Sif, dejando que el rencor hacia el amante de Thor brotara libremente- Es mi esposo, es mi hogar... no voy a dignificar una relación ilegal aceptando a esa basura. Odín el grande lo echó fuera de Asgard, y el castigo por atreverse a pisar el suelo de este lugar es la prisión. Loki debe saberlo mejor que nadie y que acepte la consecuencia.  
La Reina echó a todos fuera, quedando solo ella y el cuerpo inerte del dios. Thor aún lucía fuerte, con sus nobles facciones armoniosas, con su cabello antes rubio y solar, platinado por las canas que lo habían tornado blanco, igual que la bien cuidada barba y bigote.  
Sif lo miró con rencor... era su esposo, era su Rey, era el padre de su hijo y futuro soberano... pero también era el infiel, el causante de sus penas y sus lágrimas. Thor había asesinado su amor, el amor que juro guardarle desde la juventud temprana, el amor que sobrevivió la época disipada del hijo de Odín. Junto a Thor corrió aventuras, peleó batallas, empapó sus manos de sangre… a su lado fue derrotada y fue vencedora, se embriagó en las pérdidas y celebró las victorias bebiendo del mismo tarro de hidromiel. Siempre fue su apoyo, su compañera y fue muy feliz cuando supo que el mismo Odín presionaba para que se olvidara de la estúpida midgardiana y se casara con ella.  
Thor cumplió, obedeció la imposición del Padre de Todo y se casaron. Fue una ceremonia hermosa, lujosa, llena de protocolos pero también llena de detalles inolvidables. Sif fue coronada Princesa, y con el tiempo, Reina. Y sin embargo, no podía negarlo, Thor fue muy claro desde el principio cuando le confesó que no la amaba. “Si a pesar de todo, deseas seguir adelante... te juro que respetaré tu sitio como mi esposa, que guardarás las llaves de Freyja en mi casa y si somos bendecidos con descendencia, será tu sangre unida a la mía quienes sigan la gloria del alto trono de Valhalla”  
Sif se engañó a sí misma exactamente un año. Después tuvo que aceptar que de todo lo que Thor había dicho, solo el recuerdo de la amistad que una vez los unió sostenía aquel falso matrimonio... “Cumples tu papel de protector, de proveedor y guardas las apariencias cuando el protocolo nos obliga a aparecer juntos en público... pero ¿Qué sucedería si informo a mis amados suegros que me eres infiel? Que visitas casas de burdel, que te acuestas con una, con muchas o quien sea cada noche, has roto tu promesa, Thor Odinson y te odio por eso...”  
Cuando Sif comenzó a amenazarlo, Thor se proponía portarse mejor. Y lo lograba por períodos cortos, para después volver a las andadas. Sif amenazaba con denunciar sus aventuras, pero eso jamás sucedió y el rubio se acostumbró a no hacerle caso. Un día, descubrió que esperaba un hijo y fue quizá el período mas agradable y hermoso de su matrimonio, porque Thor estaba realmente feliz y la llegada de su heredero lo llenó de orgullo. Rodeó a Sif de mimos y de obsequios, y su relación mejoró. Quizá no la amaba, pero ahora la respetaba como madre de su hijo.  
Hasta que murió Jarnsaxa... la bella giganta con la que Thor llevaba una doble vida. Murió una noche de invierno y hasta las puertas del palacio llegó una anciana criada, llevando de la mano a un niño rubio y hermoso, cuyos inconfundibles ojos de zafiro delataban a leguas la paternidad. Entonces le quedó claro que jamás sería la única en la vida de su esposo. Aceptó al pequeño huérfano a regañadientes, la orden de Thor fue que se criara junto a su otro hijo y crecieran juntos, como los hermanos que eran.  
Sif dejó de reclamarle fidelidad, y Thor realmente ya no parecía interesado en las parrandas o las orgías. Centraba la vida familiar en Sif, en Modi y en Magni y eso parecía suficiente. Hasta que una tarde de aburrimiento, se le ocurrió bajar a los calabozos... como si un canto de sirenas le atrajese a ver a los desgraciados, a los merodeadores y a los traidores de la ciudad dorada. La mayoría no llevaban mala vida, en celdas limpias y llenas de luz. Bien alimentados y con horas de esparcimiento, con trabajos forzados o sin ellos. Le sorprendió entonces el tiempo que había pasado sin visitar al prisionero más resguardado de todos, al que Odín vigilaba con doble o triple cuidado.  
-¿En qué celda se encuentra Loki?- preguntó a los guardias, mientras un sentimiento parecido a remordimientos comenzaba a brotar en su corazón.  
-Hace tiempo que no está en ninguna celda... permanece encadenado en el área de castigo debido a sus continuados intentos por escapar...  
Sif se enteró de todo cuando todos en la ciudad conocieron que el noble Odín perdonó a su hijo adoptivo del cautiverio eterno, para exiliarlo de Asgard. Además, se enteró que Thor lo cuidaba personalmente y procuraba que recuperara la salud.  
-No es que ignore todos los lazos que unen a tu hermano contigo, pero el único juramento que has cumplido es el de respetar mi casa... y Loki está bajo este mismo techo.  
-Tienes razón, Sif... en este mismo instante saldré con él de aquí. No volverás a verlo nunca, no pisará esta casa jamás, al menos no mientras tú vivas en ella.  
Sonó a una amenaza completa, pero lo cumplió... porque los años pasaron y la situación jamás cambió. Loki obtuvo una hermosa mansión donde pasaba sus días con displicencia, tenía a su disposición criados y sirvientes que le acompañaban y le cuidaban, un hermoso bosque, un imponente lago, un sinfín de entretenimientos a su disposición. Loki podía viajar a su antojo, lo mismo pasaba inviernos en Midgard, ocupando una isla tropical donde tostar su pálida piel, que los veranos en Jotunheim, visitando a sus medios hermanos que ahora gobernaban su mundo. Parecía feliz y olvidado de sus ambiciones personales.  
-Más sencillo que eso- le dijo el pelinegro la única vez que la esposa del rubio intentó confrontarlo- No tengo ya ninguna ambición porque Thor me lo da todo ¿Comprendes? Todo lo que le pido, absolutamente todo.  
-No todo- respondió Sif con atrevimiento- Jamás tendrás el lugar que tengo yo como su esposa legítima. Siempre serás el amante, hasta que se harte de ti y te cambie por otro o por otra.  
-Has viajado desde Asgard a mi hogar solamente para insultarme, Sif… eso es muy poco digno de la futura Reina, pero si tienes algún motivo de quejas reclámale a tu esposo, no a mí… porque como yo veo este asunto, fuiste tú la que aceptó el casamiento aún cuando sabías que Thor no te amó nunca, y eso a las claras era porque amaba a alguien más… a diferencia tuya, yo no necesito ni exijo un contrato matrimonial para prodigarme y ser feliz. Yo sí tengo el amor de Thor, lo siento, querida, lo siento mucho por ti... pero no te lo cederé jamás, ni a ti ni a nadie.  
Fue esa vez la primera y la última que Sif intentó defender su matrimonio acudiendo personalmente a hacer un reclamo. Loki la recibió, la escuchó y le respondió demasiado educado para lo que era capaz de hacerle. Pero era obvio que amaba tanto a Thor, que no quiso hacer un escándalo mayor. Cuando el rubio se enteró, Loki se lo contó en un mar de llanto y de dudas, haciendo un poco de drama y reiterando que quizá era mejor separarse y no verse jamás, Thor ni siquiera le permitió terminar la frase… lo amaba, no cabía en su mente ni en sus planes separarse de él, el atrevimiento de la esposa tendría serias consecuencias. Y así fue, Thor fue muy preciso y directo:  
-Que jamás vuelva tu cabeza a pensar que yo abandonaré a Loki, que tus acciones sean cautelosas, Sif, porque no te perdonaré nunca lo que has hecho. Mi honor no está en esta casa ni en tu apellido, mi honor está en rescatar la dignidad de aquel a quien yo verdaderamente amo. De aquí en adelante, puedes hacer pública esta relación, la aceptaré y la defenderé con orgullo y de aquí, hasta que la eternidad lo dicte... te aviso: Jamás volveré a dormir contigo, jamás volveré a tocarte, me da absolutamente igual que te acuestes con otro, o que te seques en la soledad… me has perdido completamente y para siempre.

***

4.- LOS HIJOS DE THOR.  
-Si, entendiste bien... yo estoy de acuerdo en que tío Loki vea por última vez el cuerpo de nuestro padre...  
Modi, movió la cabeza con incredulidad. Mientras terminaba de colocarse la armadura de gala, con la que se presentaría a los homenajes públicos del funeral de Thor.  
-Parece que no comprendes que no se veían como hermanos… Loki y Padre fueron amantes… ¡Amantes, Magni! Mi madre se encuentra muy humillada por eso...  
-La entiendo y me apena mucho. Tú sabes, hermano, que la reina Sif ha sido amada y respetada por mí como si fuera una segunda madre. Me ha cuidado y hasta pienso que me tomó un poco de cariño, pero recuerda que yo soy hijo de otra amante de Padre Thor... que Jarnsaxa murió repitiendo el nombre del que amaba y que jamás tuvo el reconocimiento a su amor. Su ilegitimidad lo condenó a ser un amor escondido, un amor en las sombras… igual que el del Tío Loki...  
-No quise ofenderte... pero tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones de tu madre y de Padre, y madre Sif te quiere. Le costó trabajo aceptarte, pero lo hizo y te ha cuidado igual que a mí, te ha castigado con la misma severidad que me castigaba a mí y te ha reconocido igual que me ha reconocido a mí… por favor entonces, no apoyes a aquel que la ha hecho tan infeliz...  
-Tienes razón, Modi... tienes razón...  
Magni le dio la razón a su hermano… pero solo para evitar profundizar en el tema... en realidad, el rubio vástago del trueno sentía compasión por Loki. Conocía esa mirada, la del amor perdido... la vió muchas veces en el rostro de su madre, y el corazón se le apretó cuando vió al desolado amante suplicar por volver a ver al dueño de su alma, de su vida entera… ¡Cuánto habría dado Jarnsaxa por volver a ver a Thor! ¡Por escuchar sus palabras de consuelo antes que la enfermedad terminara con su existencia! Por recibir un último beso, una última caricia…  
-Estoy seguro que, si Padre Thor conociese de la enfermedad de tu madre, hubiese acudido sin dudarlo a su lado- le dijo de pronto, como si adivinara su pensamiento- Él poseía un alma justa, y si le dio su amor cuando te engendró, es porque lo sentía verdaderamente...  
-Eso no lo dudo, Modi, no hace falta que me lo digas- sonrió Magni, apresurando también su arreglo.  
Tal vez, tal vez así hubiesen sucedido las cosas, pero Jarnsaxa se empeñó en que nadie informara al Dios de su enfermedad, porque ella no era una Aesir, y moriría pronto, y no quería mortificarle, ni quería causarle penas alargadas. Solo hizo prometer a su vieja servidora, que llegado el momento, tomaría a su pequeño hijo, entonces de cuatro años de edad y se lo entregaría a su padre.  
A pesar de su corta edad, Magni recordaba el rostro triste de ella, añorando al amor de su vida. Por eso sentía piedad ante Loki, porque tampoco tuvo el consuelo de una última palabra, de un último beso y ahora, se le negaba el derecho no de amante, sino de hermano, de ver a Thor por última vez.  
Cuando se abrieron las puertas del enorme y fastuoso salón, lo primero que podía sentirse era el extraordinario perfume de flores y maderas que saturaba el aire. Y una vez dentro, se miraban los maravillosos arreglos en forma de vereda que obligaban a seguir en una fila estrecha y ordenada, a los ciudadanos, súbditos y visitantes que deseaban ver a su soberano antes de que su cuerpo fuera cremado en el drakkar.  
Modi y Magni no pudieron contener las lágrimas al ver a su pueblo volcado de amor y tristeza en ese adiós. Ellos estuvieron desde el principio de la entrada de las personas, guardando elegantes y majestuosos, el féretro expuesto del difunto Rey. Thor había sido ya debidamente lavado y amortajado, su faz reflejaba paz y dignidad, sus enormes manos sostenían a Mjölnir y parecía que en cualquier instante, igual que milenios atrás hacía Odín, el Rey podía despertar de su sueño lleno de vida y vitalidad... pero eso no iba a suceder.  
Modi fue el primero en no resistir y comenzar a sollozar… conmovido ante las palabras, inclinaciones y bendiciones que la gente obsequiaba al muerto. En pocos minutos, el resto del salón se llenó de más flores, aceites y perfumes que las personas llevaban, otras ofrendas fueron depositadas también... vasijas, piedras preciosas, pan y vino, regalos que se podían llevar en la pira funeraria para hacer mas placentero el viaje con las Valquirias hasta las constelaciones del Valhalla, hasta el gran salón de los vencedores, donde seguramente Thor tendría el merecido recibimiento.  
Magni se fijó entonces en una de esas prendas depositadas… era una daga magnífica, confeccionada en uru, con el mango cuajado de brillantes, con dos piedras norn engarzadas… era una joya extraordinaria y fuera de lo común... buscó con la mirada al autor de tan grande ofrenda y lo encontró justo cuando su tranquilidad se quebraba al estar frente al cuerpo del rey…  
-Mira…- le dijo a su hermano y ambos jóvenes cruzaron señas.  
La fila avanzaba inexorablemente, el joven dueño de la daga fue empujado literalmente por la multitud de personas que ansiaban su turno. Y no le quedó otra opción que caminar y llevarse su dolor a cuestas. Era extraño verle, puesto que salía de lo común, era alto y elegante, de cabellos negros y ojos profundamente azules, de piel de leche y ademanes de príncipe...  
Cuando la fila lo llevó de nuevo a las afueras del castillo, alzó la vista para calcular más o menos cuanto tiempo le llevaría volver a formarse y entrar de nuevo… si esa era la única forma, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aun cuando tardara horas, pero necesitaba desesperadamente volver a ver a Thor, volver a ver el regio cadáver, que antes del anochecer sería entregado al fuego purificador.  
Pero no fue muy lejos, los dos hijos de Thor lo detuvieron y le impidieron volver a formarse. El muchacho, puesto que era más joven que ellos, intentó evadirlos sin confrontación, pero una vez que dejaron en claro que no tenían intenciones de dejarle ir, se irguió con altivez, sacando otra daga, un poco mas pequeña y menos fastuosa que la que acababa de dejar, y la sostuvo en su diestra, esperando que los príncipes de Asgard, pues los había reconocido, le dijeran que querían de él.  
-No te alteres... necesitamos hablar contigo...- le dijo Magni, alzando las manos para que el joven viera que no llevaba ninguna clase de armas- Es difícil ignorarte cuando has dado una joya tan valiosa, son dos piedras norn… tienen un valor incalculable ¿Por qué has dejado esa daga aquí?  
-Es mi voluntad obsequiarla- dijo el joven con una voz templada y un acento dulce, que hizo estremecer a los otros dos- Que forme parte del equipaje funerario del Rey...  
-No todos los obsequios pueden ser elegidos ¿Qué tal si esa hermosa daga se extravía?  
-Ustedes han reconocido su valor, no permitirán que tenga un destino diferente que honrar al Dios del Trueno...  
Modi estaba sin habla, la belleza del joven, la elegancia de sus ademanes y la generosidad demostrada lo convertían en un inevitable blanco de su admiración. Pero Magni, intuitivo a las emociones de los demás, sabía muy bien controlar las propias y percibió de inmediato la emoción que llenaba a aquel ser de cabellos negros y ojos de zafiro.  
-Tu tienes el mismo dolor que nosotros ¿Verdad? Tu corazón está sangrando por los mismos motivos que el nuestro...  
-No entiendo que quieres decir...  
-Sí lo entiendes... te pareces demasiado a tu padre para que no sospechemos de tu presencia y del obsequio. ¿Has venido con la intención de hacer llegar esa daga a Loki de Jotunheim?  
El muchacho se irguió con altivez. No... ciertamente no podía negar su ascendencia y no era su intención esconderla, pero los vástagos del trueno se equivocaban.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Modi, llevando su diestra hasta la empuñadura de su espada, mostrando que era un poco menos juicioso y más impulsivo que su hermano.  
-Mi nombre es Daven... –respondió el de cabellos azabache.  
-¿Y el nombre de tu padre?  
-Ustedes ya lo han dicho... mi padre es Loki de Jotunheim...  
-¿Y qué haces en el funeral del Rey? Habla con la verdad, no necesitamos a los guardias aquí, pero si te niegas a decirnos tus verdaderas intenciones...  
El joven rió de buena gana, cruzándose de brazos en ademán de superioridad y menosprecio.  
-Ustedes no me dan miedo, no son pieza para mí... ni siquiera con todo su ejército junto.  
Magni sonrió y Modi hizo un ademán de furia, pero el más rubio de los dos rubios, retomó la calma y volvió al interrogatorio.  
-Muy bien, Daven Lokison... ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que has llorado tanto? ¿Tanto así amabas a nuestro Padre?   
Daven se ruborizó... ciertamente el enrojecimiento de sus párpados inflamados debía delatarlo. Pero no tenía nada de malo mostrar su tristeza y por el contrario, sostendría la verdad con orgullo.  
-He llorado... porque el Rey Thor... era mi padre también...  
Varios años atrás... Thor no cabía de felicidad y de asombro por lo que estaba escuchando. Loki lo había recibido esa tarde con un semblante diferente, radiante, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial y una fuerza diferente emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Parecía otro Loki.  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que acabas de decirme?- cuestionó, abriendo los ojos con azoro, llenos de lágrimas, y reflejando una increíble e inmensa dicha- ¿No me mientes, mentiroso?  
-¿Por qué habría de mentirte con algo tan serio, cariño? Has escuchado perfectamente... estoy gestando, estoy esperando un bebé... un bebé tuyo y mío, los sanadores me lo han confirmado hace un par de semanas...  
-¡Un par de semanas! ¡Y yo sin saberlo!  
-Estabas ocupado, solo era que pudieses visitarme para que te lo dijera y pues... eso es todo. Serás padre por tercera vez. Soy un cambiaformas, mi naturaleza me permite tener hijos y creo que en los últimos tiempos he descuidado mi fertilidad, me confié y… mira Thor, lamento no haberte informado antes que esto podía suceder, nunca lo conversamos y entiendo si no lo contemplabas en tus planes… de igual forma yo...  
-De saber antes que podías darme hijos... tú hubieses sido mi consorte, tú hubieses dado el heredero al trono...  
-Te repito que antes yo no sabía que podía hacerlo, fue hasta el último viaje que hice a Jotunheim cuando he conocido un poco más acerca de los Gigantes de hielo. Me sorprende no haber quedado preñado antes, nunca tuvimos precaución alguna...  
Loki podía darle al asunto todas las vueltas que quisiera, dar y darse mil explicaciones, pero Thor ya no escuchaba: simplemente estaba encantado con la perspectiva de que Loki le diera un hijo. Cumpliendo su palabra, jamás volvió al lecho de Sif, no hubo más hijos en su matrimonio, y como tenía a Magni también... sinceramente nunca los necesitó.  
-Es maravilloso... formaremos una familia, amor... y nuestro cariño se encarnará en un pequeño niño o quizá una niña… de negros cabellos, de belleza igual a la tuya... un pequeño Loki que será el tesoro más sagrado de esta relación...  
Nadie atestiguó la encantadora espera de aquel deseado bebé... Loki se cuidó de que nadie lo viera mientras su vientre crecía, procuraba salir lo menos posible, caminaba mucho por los preciosos jardines de su casa, cantaba a todas horas, se entretenía decorando, pintando y acondicionando las habitaciones de su bebé... Thor acompañó la espera de la mejor manera posible. Una tarde llegó con un cargamento de muebles traídos desde midgard, una preciosa cuna de maderas labradas, mantas, pañales, juguetes… cremas, lociones… todo lo que se le ocurrió y todo lo que le sugirieron que podía necesitar. La habitación quedó preciosa, llena de luz y de accesorios, colocó también una mecedora para que Loki pudiera sentarse con comodidad mientras alimentaba al bebé… dispuso de nodrizas y nanas para que lo ayudasen con los cuidados y de hecho, casi nada de eso se necesitó… porque durante los últimos dos meses de la dulce espera, Thor no se le separó.  
Sif no dijo a nadie donde estaba su marido, ni siquiera a Odín, que lo requería constantemente para asuntos del gobierno de los nueve reinos, pero el rubio simplemente desapareció... y como era costumbre de casi todos los maridos perderse a veces en aventuras fuera de sus hogares, a nadie extrañó eso. Si Thor deseaba tomarse vacaciones de su esposa e hijos, estaba en su derecho y ya.  
Sif podía estar muy molesta, pero nada podía hacer... sospechaba en qué parte del universo, no muy lejana a Asgard por cierto, se escondía y por eso evitó buscarle.  
Eso le dio a la pareja el espacio suficiente para esperar juntos la llegada del bebé. Y una luminosa mañana de abril, nació el tercer varón de Thor y el primero de Loki… pusieron al recién nacido el nombre de Daven, que significaba “ciervo amado” porque el niño era como un pequeño, hermoso, estilizado e inquieto cervatillo. Engla, la nana del rubio y ahora nana de su hijo mas pequeño, le dijo que también significaba “rezar” y eso les pareció el mejor de los augurios.  
Thor, Loki y Daven fueron una familia unida y feliz. El niño al crecer jamás sospechó de la doble vida de su padre Thor hasta que, en su mayoría de edad, Loki le confesó su origen verdadero. Y por eso, aunque nunca había hablado con ellos, Daven reconoció a sus medios hermanos Modi y Magni.  
-¿Le guardas rencor a nuestro Padre por ocultarte del mundo y por privarte de los privilegios que nos ha dado pertenecer a la realeza?- dijo Modi, cuando los tres se sentaron en una terraza privada, lejos del gentío, dispuestos a tomar algún alimento ligero y después, regresar al funeral.  
-Ninguno... solo he recibido amor de mis padres y yo tengo veneración y respeto por ellos. Sin embargo, la muerte de mi padre Thor me ha dolido en el alma...  
-Lamento profundamente no haberte conocido antes, hermano… ¿Me permites llamarte hermano?- dijo Modi, extendiendo su diestra con franqueza al pelinegro.  
-Siento una emoción extraña... jamás tuve hermanos... Padre Loki me dijo que por más que lo intentaron, no pudo volver a concebir otro hijo...  
-Eso me recuerda algo... ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra actualmente tu padre… Loki?  
-Mi Padre debe encontrarse cerrando su propio círculo- respondió Daven con tranquilidad- Me ha pedido hacer eso solo y yo he respetado su deseo...  
A ninguno escapó el acento de amargura y la increíble tristeza que el muchacho reflejó... estuvieron seguros que de alguna forma, sabía que el amante de Thor no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones.  
-Debemos hablar con madre...  
-Si, Magni... ahora estoy de acuerdo contigo... Loki debe ver a solas… el cuerpo de Thor...  
-La conoces, Modi. Ella no cederá...  
-Pues entonces, debemos actuar. A las cuatro de la tarde se cerrarán las puertas al pueblo y a las cinco se recibirán a los Dignatarios de los Mundos... tenemos una hora para hacer lo correcto...

***

5.- EL DÍA DE MI MUERTE...  
-El día de mi muerte, quiero estar contigo...- dijo Thor con seriedad, mirando al techo de su alcoba y sin dejar de entrelazar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su amante.  
-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Es ilógico... aún no somos longevos, aún tenemos milenios de vida por delante y tú, cuando seas rey, probablemente tengas vida eterna.  
-Solo lo digo porque no somos inmortales... en Midgard, los humanos no se preparan para la muerte, a pesar de que tienen vidas cortas. Yo a veces pienso en ello... quiero que tú estés a mi lado, que me tomes de las manos y me digas por última vez que me amas... yo moriré llevándome en las retinas la belleza de tu rostro y tu amor en el corazón...  
-¡Qué fúnebre estás!- rió Loki, subiéndose al poderoso pecho del mayor, cruzando sus brazos y reclinando su cabeza en ellos- Yo por el contrario tuyo, pienso que nos resta mucha vida todavía... que nos saldrán arrugas y canas, que nuestras noches de amor se limitarán a tomarnos de las manos porque ya no podremos hacer el amor.  
-¿Viejos no haremos el amor?- replicó Thor, abarcando las espaldas del otro con sus manos abiertas y comenzando a acariciarlo- Seremos dos pasitas arrugadas cogiendo... y si nos gana la risa de vernos así… apagaremos la luz, pero yo no dejaré de hacerte el amor jamás...  
Todo el cuerpo de Loki tembló al evocar ese recuerdo… y ante la vista del cadáver de aquel a quien había amado por sobre todas las cosas... se puso tan blanco y transparente que Daven pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero la mano enguantada y firme le impidió acercarse o decir palabra alguna.  
Respetuosos de aquel dolor... los tres hijos dejaron que el único y verdadero amor de su padre, se acercara solo al cadáver.  
-Madre nos matará cuando se sepa que hemos sacado al prisionero sin su consentimiento- susurró Modi, parpadeando repetidamente ante la triste escena.  
-Contra los tres no podrá hacer mucho... no pienses en eso, además… los Dignatarios llegarán pronto y la Reina no tendrá tiempo para hacernos nada...  
A medida que se acercaba, los siglos, el dolor, la ausencia de su amado compañero, hermano, cómplice, amigo y amante se hacían más y más pesados para Loki… parecía envejecer conforme se acercaba, su espalda recta se encorvó un poco, su mirada se enturbió, anegada de gruesas y quemantes lágrimas... retiró uno a uno los guantes de gamuza y los dejó caer… quería tocarlo… sentirlo… aunque ya no estuviese lleno de esa calidez que siempre lo caracterizó.  
-Aquí estoy, cariño mío...- murmuró en voz muy baja, iniciando un diálogo privado con su amor, aunque el eco traicionero del gran salón hizo llegar sus palabras con toda claridad hasta los vástagos del Rey- Aquí estoy para darte mi último adiós… para decirte por última vez... que te amo. Que te amaré siempre... por toda la eternidad...  
Sus manos largas, pálidas, huesudas... temblaban cuando las extendió lleno de miedo hasta tocar el pálido rostro del muerto.  
-¡Oh, Thor! ¡Thor… me dejas ahora tan solo!- sollozó, quebrando su valor y su entereza al contacto de la piel fría y sin ánima- ¡No quiero quedarme en esta infinita soledad! ¿Por qué, amor, por qué tuviste que morir? Tu pueblo te necesita, tu hijo te necesita… mi corazón te necesita...  
Loki cayó de rodillas ante el cadáver, tomó la mano con delicadeza y besó uno a uno los pálidos y fríos dedos. Mojando con sus lágrimas el fino lienzo que lo cubría, mojando con su llanto el poderoso martillo, cuyo dueño ya no levantaría jamás.  
-¿Cómo voy a soportar ver que tu cuerpo sea cremado? Quisiera sacarme los ojos para no llevar ese recuerdo en mi memoria, quisiera encontrar la forma de no vivir ese momento, encerrarme bajo tierra, en una gruesa bóveda sin luz y sin ventanas… pero temo que aún dentro de mil paredes y oscuros calabozos, yo te vería... sí, lo sé, amado mío… no es propio llorarte. Las costumbres de Asgard no ven con buenos ojos que un guerrero llore la muerte de otro… pero no puedo ocultar mi dolor... ¿Cuál es la forma de evitar esta separación?  
Daven sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar también, el sufrimiento de su amado padre calaba muy hondo y le destrozaba el corazón. Pero no se acercó, aquella despedida solo era entre ellos dos, que tanto se habían amado.  
-Gracias, mi rubio tonto y amado...- continuó Loki, sin dejar de besar la mano del cadáver- gracias por devolverme la libertad, por darme tu amor, por cada segundo de tu luminosa presencia... gracias por cada beso y por cada caricia, gracias por cada mirada... gracias por el hijo que me diste… estarás muy orgulloso de él cuando cumpla su destino glorioso... gracias Thor, mi amado Thor… gracias… te amo. Te amo… te amo...  
Los hijos del Dios se volvieron al unísono cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de improviso.  
-Te amo... aquí te entrego mi último beso y mi alma entera...- finalizó Loki, poniéndose de pié y alzando la mirada con dignidad.  
-Laufeyson... has osado desobedecer mis indicaciones...- exclamó una voz femenina, firme y poderosa- Has desafiado mi misericordia.  
-Tenía que despedirme...- respondió lacónicamente, recibiendo entre sus brazos a su hijo.  
-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Sif a sus hijos, viendo al muchacho pelinegro.  
-Madre es nuestra culpa, nosotros fuimos los que...  
-¡¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!!- repitió Sif, fuera de control.  
-Es nuestro hermano…- aclaró Modi, interponiéndose entre los guardias que iban tras el amante del Rey- También es hijo de nuestro Padre...  
-¡Mentira! Eres el heredero de Jotunheim... eres el sobrino de Helblindi y de Blyéistr...  
-Y también es mi hijo, Reina Sif… hijo mío y de Thor… aunque no te guste la idea…  
Modi exclamó con asombro… su trono no estaba amenazado después de todo, como temía y no se atrevía a confesar. Y la aparición de otro vástago del trueno no representaba peligro alguno, mejor aún… Daven estaba para tener su propio mundo para gobernar.  
-Necesito una copa- exclamó Sif con voz ahogada, haciendo un ademán de desmayo al que acudieron los dos rubios con presteza- estoy bien, hijos míos... estoy bien… pero necesito esa copa...  
Uno de los guardias se apresuró a llevarla, y con un gesto rápido, la vació de golpe hasta el fondo, colocándola para que volviese a ser llenada. Hizo una seña discreta para que llenasen copas para todos. Daven se negó a tomarla... no quería nada de la que se había atrevido a encarcelar a su padre.  
-Toma tu copa... no desprecies la oportunidad de brindar por el eterno descanso de tu padre, Daven.  
Ante la indicación de Loki, el muchacho obedeció.  
Un mensajero llegó hasta Sif y le dijo algo al oído, la reina asintió y luego se dirigió a todos los presentes.  
-Los Dignatarios están listos para pasar... pero se les ha pedido que esperen veinte minutos. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para calmarme y después, Modi, Magni… hablaremos… Príncipe Daven de Jotunheim, tus Tíos te buscan con desesperación, acude por favor a calmarles… no quiero guerras con los Jötnar en este día...  
-¿Y mi padre, majestad? ¿Qué sucederá con él?  
-Loki y yo pactaremos una tregua... ya ajustaremos cuentas, después… cuando termine el funeral. ¡Comprendan! Es demasiado dolor perderlo a él para todavía pensar claramente en qué hacer con su amante y con otro hijo bastardo...  
-Vamos, hermano…- dijo Modi, encaminándose a la salida.  
-No se vayan todavía- dijo Sif- Brindemos... tal y como su valeroso padre merece. Pero brindemos en silencio… solo eso les pido...  
Todos alzaron sus copas, primero al cielo y después dirigiéndola hacia el cadáver. Sif brindó por el fin de su matrimonio de mentira, por su libertad y por la sucesión de su hijo. Modi brindó por su padre muerto y sin poder evitarlo, bebió el vino sin dejar de mirar a Daven… cuyos ojos azules también estaban fijos en el rubio primogénito de Thor.  
Magni brindó por su padre y porque no hubiese ninguna pelea severa después. Loki brindó por el eterno descanso de su amante y deseó encontrarlo después, de alguna forma...  
-Daven- dijo Loki a su vástago al terminar el brindis- Eres fuerte y valeroso, eres el orgullo nuestro, tu Padre Thor y yo, te amamos y te amaremos siempre. Ya habíamos hablado esto antes… tu lugar en adelante es al lado de tus Tíos, ve con ellos, no los hagas desesperar... y sé el digno heredero de la corona de Laufey.  
-Ellos y yo siempre estaremos esperando que decidas ir a vivir con nosotros, padre...  
-Te prometo que lo consideraré... pero ve ahora, que el funeral de mi amado debe continuar...  
Daven se inclinó ante su padre, besó su mano y después su mejilla, se inclinó ante Sif y ante sus medios hermanos y se retiró. ¡Realmente era un Príncipe digno de cualquier trono!  
Con una mirada Sif indicó a sus hijos que salieran también y se quedó acompañada de Loki y dos guardias.  
Una vez a solas, Sif caminó lentamente hasta rellenar su copa por cuarta vez.  
-¿Deseas beber más?  
-¿No confías en que ha sido suficiente?- cuestionó Loki a su vez, tomando la nueva copa que le era ofrecida y bebiéndola hasta el fondo. Con una Sif atenta a cada uno de los sorbos que daba.  
-A veces, hay que asegurarse… mi odiado rival- dijo ella entonces, dejando su copa intacta sobre la mesita- Tienes un hijo muy hermoso, se parece a ti… pero veo el espíritu de Thor en él...  
-Es fuerte... sobrevivirá... y quizá intente acercarse a sus hermanos en el futuro. Espero que se lo permitas...  
-Ten por seguro que no. Si de mí depende… ese bastardo jamás volverá a pisar mi casa, a menos que quiera correr el mismo riesgo que tú.  
Loki rió elevando un poco la voz, que resonó musical e insolente en medio de la cámara funeraria.  
-Dime una cosa... ¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Thor?  
-¿En verdad crees que te diré eso? Puedo mentirte… o no decirte nada...  
-Pero me lo dirás… te lo suplico. Es mi voluntad postrera y no me lo puedes negar.  
Sif lo pensó un instante y movió la cabeza con amargura.  
-Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti...- dijo simplemente- Se fue amándote y destrozó mi corazón.  
-No podía ser de otra forma... el amor siempre triunfa.  
-¡Estás alucinando ya!- rió Sif también- Toma…  
Loki extendió su mano para tomar el papel y la pluma que Sif le extendía. Notó que su pulso temblaba mucho más de lo que había temblado ese día.  
-Queda muy poco tiempo...  
-Apresúrate entonces.  
La vista se nublaba, pero Loki logró escribir algunas líneas. Luego arrojó la pluma y la tinta al suelo, guardándose el pliego de papel en el bolsillo y negándose a entregarlo a la Reina.  
-Las notas de suicidio, mi pobre y no amada Sif... aunque sean falsas... no se entregan en la mano del asesino...  
-Debo leer que pusiste.  
-¡Oh, déjame un poco de sorpresa! Solo créeme que no pongo nada que arriesgue el futuro de mi hijo… ni del tuyo... y pues, tampoco puedo poner ahí lo agradecido que estoy contigo...  
Las paredes comenzaron a dar vueltas, las piernas le fallaron y Loki cayó de rodillas. Hizo un esfuerzo y se acercó hasta tomar nuevamente la mano de Thor… Mjölnir se movió un poco, resbalando del lugar donde inicialmente estaba, pero se sostuvo, igual que el infortunado amante.  
-¡Aléjate de mi esposo!  
-Cállate ahora o te juro que gritaré...- dijo Loki, tosiendo y expulsando una bocanada de sangre fresca...  
Sif se quedó muda ante la amenaza y le escena.  
-La venganza tarda… pero llega...- agregó después, modulando su voz.  
-Salte ya, mujer necia… o nadie creerá tu farsa... te decía que no pude poner que te agradezco que me envíes en busca de mi amado Thor. ¡Gracias! Mi círculo está cerrado ya… mi hijo tiene un destino glorioso, y mi vida no tiene ya sentido sin el amor de Thor… voy ahora en su busca… quédate con tu soledad, con tu amargura… yo voy tras mi amor...  
Y los hermosos ojos verdes se cerraron para siempre.

***

EL FINAL.  
Daven lo sabía... lo sabía de alguna manera, lo intuyó durante el viaje a Asgard y mientras Loki hablaba con el cadáver de su amante. No lo creía capaz, pero había sucedido... nadie puso en duda las palabras consternadas de la reina Sif, cuando salió a anunciar que había decidido permitir que Loki viese a Thor por última vez y tras dejar una nota donde explicaba sus razones, Loki de Jotunheim había decidido suicidarse junto al cuerpo de su amante.  
-No finjáis sorpresa- dijo Sif- Todos vosotros lo sabíais y guardaban silencio por no lastimarme. Todos vosotros sabíais que Thor y Loki además de hermanos eran amantes, que su amado rey tenía por debilidad el amor del hijo adoptivo del noble Odín… yo les he perdonado, que los dioses antiguos los perdonen a ellos y acompaño sinceramente en su dolor a su familia aquí presente...  
-Pido una gracia, Majestad- dijo Daven con voz fuerte- Pido una gracia que en este magnífico gesto de grandeza y perdón estoy seguro que no me negaréis... Cremadles juntos... que sus cuerpos se purifiquen juntos, que sean juzgados juntos y juntos cabalguen hacia el Valhalla o hacia Hell… pero juntos en la muerte como lo estuvieron en vida.  
Un triunfo con sabor a derrota… el sol cayó y el hermoso drakkar cubierto con tapices de terciopelo, oro, pan y vino, con Mjölnir sobre el pecho de Thor… y con el cuerpo de Loki a un lado, tocándose las manos, como si caminasen juntos y amorosos, con la valiosa daga de uru sobre el pecho de Loki, zarpó al fin... una flecha encendida inflamó la hoguera y la cremación inició. Sif se tragó su rabia y su orgullo, aceptando aquella última humillación.  
Loki no cumplió su palabra, la nota del suicidio que no tuvo mas remedio que tomar solo después de que fue descubierto el cuerpo, estaba dirigida a Daven y decía textualmente:  
“Mi amado cervatillo, voy contento en busca de tu padre, nuestro amor seguirá en la eternidad porque no podía terminarse así. Da las gracias a la reina, ella facilitó las cosas para que yo muriese junto al cuerpo del amor de mi vida. No llores mucho por mí, de alguna forma estaremos a tu lado, cumple con tu destino y sé muy feliz… te amo mucho”  
Daven supo de inmediato que su padre no se había suicidado, pero no dijo nada… se guardó aquel secreto porque estaba seguro que algún día podría utilizarlo en su favor. Y no se equivocó, Sif lamentaría muchos años después haber cubierto su crimen obligando a Loki a escribir una supuesta nota de suicidio… pero la nota en sí, aunque no la incriminaba directamente, era ya muy sospechosa. La sombra de la duda cayó sobre ella y se mantuvo hasta el final de sus días…  
Y Daven utilizó su secreto cuando, años adelante, inició una relación de noviazgo formal con el nuevo Rey de Asgard, Modi Thorson… si… su medio hermano. No hubo escándalos, extrañamente la anciana reina madre nada dijo o nada pudo hacer para oponerse a esa relación amorosa e incestuosa.  
Estaba seguro que, en alguna hermosa constelación estelar, sentados muy juntos, tomados de las manos, bebiendo dulce hidromiel, Thor y Loki observaban aquella escena y reían de buena gana. Su amor prevalecería y seguiría después de ellos, reproduciendo su historia en sus propios hijos...

FIN.  
16 abril 2016.


End file.
